1. Field
This relates to a home appliance and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a home appliance and a method of operating the same that can connect to a smart server including rate information.
2. Background
Nowadays, many devices are used for a more comfortable living. At home, user convenience is provided using an air conditioner for indoor air, a refrigerator for storing food, a television and radio for providing entertainment, and a computer, and in a factory, for manpower shortage, dangerous work processing, and quick work processing, most operations are performed by a machine.
Various appliances including the home appliances use electricity as an energy source, and a power plant for generating such energy has been built.
Nowadays, energy consumption gradually increases and existing fossil fuel has been exhausted, and thus an interest in new energy development increases and an interest in energy consumption also increases.
In a summer season in which energy consumption increases, a predetermined amount of energy is generated to meet with a demand of electrical energy, but as energy consumption gradually increases, a problem occurs in energy supply and demand. However, in a present situation that a power plant cannot increase without limit, a research for a method of reducing energy consumption has been performed.
Accordingly, a power amount consumed in a building is measured, a demand system is applied to prevent a maximum consumption amount from exceeding a predetermined value or by controlling an operation factor of operating appliances, power consumption is limited and managed, but these methods do not correspond to increase of energy consumption.
Thereby, instead of simply limiting and managing energy consumed at a home or a building, a method of generating energy according to a required power amount by organically connecting an energy consumption side and a energy generation side like a power plant through a communication network and of changing energy consumption according to a change of the generated energy and the consumed energy is suggested.
In such a system, as an energy generation side, an energy consumption side, and each appliance are connected to each other and transmit and receive data, energy can be generated according to energy consumption and balanced energy consumption can be performed.